The field of the invention is methods for installing insulation into a building.
A common conventional method is to install a batt of fiberglass insulation into each wall cavity and then to attach a sheet of polymeric plastic material (commonly called “poly”) to the studs as a vapor barrier. This method is time-consuming and labor-intensive.
Another common conventional method is to wet-spray cellulose insulation into the wall cavities. This method is expensive, requires cleanup by shaving excess cellulose off of the studs, and does not work well in cold weather due to lengthy drying time.
Blowing dry cellulose insulation into the wall cavities through a hose or tube is usually done in remodeling rather than new construction, by drilling a hole through the sheetrock and running the tube down along the sidewall. Use of this method in new construction has been limited because of the difficulty in holding the sheet of poly tight enough to prevent the insulation from settling during or shortly after installation.
The closest known prior art is a blown insulation method used by Parpac, West Swazey, N.H., and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,716 to Munson. In that system, the poly is stapled to the studs rather than being held in position by removable tracks as in the present invention.